Plants vs. Zombies
Plants vs. Zombies is a tower defense video game developed and published by PopCap Games for Windows, Mac OS X, iOS, Xbox 360, Xbox Live Arcade, Nintendo DS, Nintendo DSi (DSiware), PlayStation 3, PlayStation Network, PlayStation Vita, Kindle Fire, Blackberry Playbook, Windows Phone 7 and Nook. Currently, a sequel to the game is in production. Game Modes *Adventure Mode *Mini-games *Puzzle Mode **Vasebreaker **I, Zombie **Last Stand (iOS only) *Survival Mode (Some versions only) *Zen Garden (Some versions only) *Achievements (except the oldest PC version) *Quick Play (iOS and Androids versions only) *Versus Mode (Nintendo DS and Xbox 360 only) *Zombatar (Some versions only) *Co-op Mode (Xbox 360 only) *Cancelled Mini-games (PC only) Background A mob of fun-loving Zombies are trying to invade your house and eat your brains, and all you have to do is defend yourself with Plants using your skills. Order of Events The first available Game Mode is Adventure Mode. First, the Zombies start invading the Player's house from the Front Lawn (mainly with Regular Zombies and Coneheads). You need to use your plants to defect them such as Peashooter, Sunflower, Wall-nut. After each level, a new plant is obtained. After fending off four Zombie invasion attempts, Crazy Dave is introduced and challenges the player to a game of Wall-nut Bowling. After bowling over Zombie Heads, a New Zombie is introduced, and on every second level, (excluding Bonus Levels) another is introduced. After another new zombie and eight plants, the zombies perform an "all-out-attack" in an attempt to overwhelm the player's plants. After the Zombies lost, they retreat and plot to attack again. The next stage, Night, is different. There are Graves on your Lawn. Mushrooms are introduced, and they are nocturnal (they fall asleep in Day levels, but are awake in Night levels). In exchange for sleeping in the day, these plants are cheaper than most plants. In the Bonus Level, Crazy Dave lets you play a game of Whack a Zombie using (mainly) a Mallet to kill zombies rather than plants. After another all-out attack, the Zombies regroup and plot other intentions. After the Night, the Zombies try to attack your Backyard. Here, the lanes are expanded from the normal five to six, two of these being full of water where Aquatic Plants can be placed, but most other regular plants require assistance from Lily Pads to be used. During 3-2, a Present is dropped containing Mini-games. At the end of level 3-4, the last Zombie drops Crazy Dave's Car Keys, which opens Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies and the purchase of Upgrades is allowed. After the Pool is Fog. The zombies are still entering through the backyard, but it's at night, so again no sun is falling from the sky. Also, fog covers most of the screen making it unable to see where the zombies are coming. As you progress through the levels, the fog moves closer and closer to your house. You are given Planterns and Blovers to make the fog go away. You unlock Puzzle Mode in 4-6. You then learn how to do Vasebreaker , breaking vases with plants or zombies inside them. On the final fog level, the whole screen is dark with only a few short intervals of light. The zombies encountered carry exploding jack-in-the-boxes, fly over your defenses on balloons, and can hop over all of your plants with a pogo stick. The final part of Adventure Mode is the Roof. Here, all of your plants will have to be planted on Flower Pots. The roof's slanted angle means that you can only use lobbed shot plants to hit zombies. On the roof you encounter zombies that have bungee cords, ladders, and even basketball catapults! You even encounter the super-strong Gargantuar and his friend. Finally, you encounter zombie mastermind Dr. Edgar George Zomboss in Adventure Mode's finale, where he places zombies on the Night Roof in his Zombot. When you beat him, you obtain the Silver Sunflower Trophy, the credits roll, and Zombies on Your Lawn plays. After beating Adventure Mode the first time, you can play over and over again, where Crazy Dave gives you three seed packets along with the rest that you choose. When playing Level 4-10 again, you get to encounter the mysterious Zombie Yeti which gives 4 Diamonds. Once you beat Dr. Zomboss again, you are rewarded with three Diamonds. After Adventure Mode You can also play other modes. Once you beat Adventure Mode, you can play all Mini-games, which are just like Adventure Mode but with a some very special variation. For example, you can bowl Wall-nuts at zombies in Wall-nut Bowling, fight zombie-plant hybrids in ZomBotany, beat Invisible Zombies in Invisi-ghoul, meet little Zombies again in Big Trouble Little Zombie, try to complete some hard Mini-games such as Column Like You See 'Em and Bobsled Bonanza, or face Dr. Zomboss again in his new-and-improved Zombot. Once you complete all the Mini-games, you can play them again and again. Another fun game mode is Puzzle Mode. This is an extremely strategic and logic mode. In I, Zombie, you get to control zombies and chew cardboard plants to eat brains. You can also play Vasebreaker like you could in level 4-5 of Adventure Mode. On the iOS modes, you can play Last Stand, a remix of the Mini-game where you get a certain amount of Sun to go five straight flags without collecting any. You can also test your real skill in the Endless modes of these. In Survival Mode, you get to face extremely large hordes of zombies that last up to ten flags. Taking place in each Area, you can see how good at PvZ you really are and use your top strategies to go for a long time on each area. You can also change your plants as you complete a flag or two. Once you complete all ten Survival levels, you can play Survival: Endless and not only break your old records, but earn a lot of money and kill a lot of zombies. You can also grow your plants in the Zen Garden. Water, fertilize, and play music to your plants, make them happy, and earn a lot of Money. Collect as many as you can! You can also grow a Tree of Wisdom, where you learn strategy hints and tips the more you feed it. You can also learn about some fun codes that change the game. There are many other things you can do in the game as well. When you enter Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, you can go on a shopping spree and buy extra Seed Slots, Upgrade Plants, and accessories for your Zen Garden. Earn money by getting trophies and killing zombies. In the multiplayer modes on the PS3, Xbox, and DS versions, you can play with a friend. Versus Mode allows you to face a friend, Plants versus Zombies, and see who prevails in the final end. In Co-op Mode, you can beat waves of Zombies with a friend on your side. You can also replay your favorite Adventure Mode levels in Quick Play, or try to complete all the Achievements. You can view the Suburban Almanac, which shows descriptions of plants and zombies, along with a funny sentence or two. You can even make your own customization of the Flag Zombie in Zombatar! Gallery View Plants vs. Zombies/Screenshots or Plants vs. Zombies/Screenshots/Adventure Mode. File:PlantsvsZombiesPCCover.png|The PC game's cover File:LoadingScreen.png|The loading screen File:MainMenu.png|The main menu File:Loading Xbox.JPG|Console loading screen File:Main Xbox.JPG|Console main menu File:Main Xbox 2.JPG|Console Game modes menu File:Main Xbox 3.JPG|Console other menu File:PVZDSTitleScreen.png|DS loading screen File:RavenMainMenuDS1.png|DS main menu File:RavenMainMenuDS2.png|DS main menu Double name result.png|When the player tries to create a username with a duplicate name of another profile, this is the result. Trivia See Plants vs. Zombies/Theories and Speculation. See Also *'Official webiste' *'Official Facebook page' *Plants *Zombies *Game Modes *Achievements *Areas *Game Versions *Money *Music *Crazy Dave Category:Content